


王冠与紫丁香

by LvEMei



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, R18 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvEMei/pseuds/LvEMei





	王冠与紫丁香

Sei X User  
以下是设定：  
user是某个国家的公主，因为国王和皇后去世了，所以还是少女的她要被培养成接班人，成为这个国家的女王  
sei是被user从市场上买回来的身份不明的孤儿，成为user的管家，sei在朝夕相处中爱上了user  
然后有一、私设，R18，慢车求稳，还ok的话就继续

1

他是你从集市上买回来的。

当时你坐在马车里，好奇地用手指拨开小窗上的帘子。一年一度的秘密视察总让你兴奋不已，布匹商人的门口总是挂着色式鲜亮的绫罗绸缎，糕点铺玻璃柜里摆放着的精致点心总会让你停下来吩咐仆人多买一点带回城堡，还有被人群围在中间的表演杂耍的卖艺者......以前你总是能够和父母亲一同看着这繁荣的世象，然而现在马车中只剩下你一人。

他在一场争端中出现。你看到前面一家小酒馆的门口挤满了看热闹的人，甚至挡住了马车的去路，你制止了马车夫不耐烦的吆喝，决定先看看情况再说。  
起因似乎是一位做应侍生的青年受到了老板娘的欺负。中年妇人觊觎他年轻的肉体，总在工作之余对他动手动脚，长久的隐忍终于爆发。酒馆老板为了维护自己与妻子的名誉，凶狠地威胁他：“嘿！你别忘了。我们好心收留你，让你在这干活，我妻子不小心碰到你你就要对她大呼小叫。如果你要离开，请把欠的食宿费还给我”  
堵在门口的群众发出起哄的声音，年轻人尴尬地站在那里一言不发，他没有一分钱。

你看见了在污浊的人群中站着的那个超凡脱俗的人，他拥有足够的美貌。  
柔软而卷曲的紫色短发，同色系的明亮的眼睛，鸦羽般的睫毛，清瘦而挺拔的身姿，身上虽然穿着肮脏油腻的工作服却依然盖不住光芒。年轻人茫然又无奈地望着众人，泪水在眼眶里打着转，就快要滴落下来。你望着他，突然感到心里有一种说不出的哀伤。

“呸！这些王八蛋竟然这样欺负一个孩子”马车外的仆人狠狠地往地上啐了一口。  
你再也坐不住了，径自跳下马车向人群走去，脸上的面纱被风吹拂着包裹住呼吸，仆人连忙跟上为你拨开人群，以防他们接触到你。  
“让我来给他还钱吧”你落落大方地出现在人群中央，就站在他的面前。  
大家的目光都被突然出现贵族少女吸引，没有人见过她，不知道她的身份，但是她一出现就像一位空降的仲裁者，口中说出的话语更像是某种不能违抗的命令。  
老板娘诧异地看着你把一只翡翠镯子从自己的手腕上褪下然后亲自戴在了她的手上。  
“抱歉，我不知道他到底欠你多少钱，但是我觉得这个应该足够了吧？”你转向酒馆的老板，但是他已经惊讶地大张着嘴，完全说不出话来。  
你友好地向他伸出手，他犹豫了一下，然后用双手紧紧地握住。你带着他走了，他现在永远离开了这个污俗的市场。

他惊讶于马车内华贵典雅的装饰，不停地转着头看着四周。  
你紧挨着他坐下，摘下面纱露出少女天真年幼的脸庞，与刚才表现出的威严镇定完全判若两人。你想跟他说说话，但是他却红着脸不敢看你。  
“你饿了吗？”你歪着头问他，然后拆开装着甜点的牛皮纸袋送到他面前。  
“这是我在前面的糕点铺买的，我觉得非常好吃”  
他看看袋子里的点心，又警觉地看着你。  
你意识到了什么，于是拿出一块糕点满足地咬了一口。  
“玫瑰饼还是热乎乎的，好开心~”少女软糯的脸颊像仓鼠一样让口腔里的食物吃得鼓起一块，纤细的手指抹掉嘴角边的果酱再用舌头舔掉。  
也许是你吃东西时可爱的样子吸引了他，亦或是他这一整天都在工作没顾得上吃一口饭，他终于对你完全放下戒心，拿出一块点心咬了一大口，觉得十分甜美。  
“好吃吗？”你睁着大眼睛望着他  
“你饿得简直像我养的那只猫一样。这里还有很多，都给你吃”  
少女开心地笑着，唧唧喳喳说个不停，青年一边吃着东西一边看着她。

虽然是用金钱关系建立起来的羁绊，但起码以后你不会再是孤单一人了。

2

公主从集市上买回来一个男人的消息已经在城堡里不胫而走。侍女们交头接耳议论纷纷，连服侍你从小到大的老管家也在委婉地批评你的行为有失分寸，不合规矩。  
“可我觉得我做得没错，连马车夫都感动地哭了他一直在说‘愿上帝保佑您，我的陛下’”你俏皮地模仿着车夫老迈沙哑的嗓音，逗得一旁的侍女们都笑了起来。  
“可是，哪一个贵族少女会随随便便带男人回来呢？这在别人眼里就是一种不正经的行为”  
“可是我又不是贵族，我是王族”你笑着吐了吐舌头，顺手抱起匍匐在你脚下的猫咪，放在自己的膝盖上给它撸毛。  
“可是...可是...”管家被你一句话噎住，只能傻站着。  
“好了，我带他回来是为了有人接您的班。您从我父亲一出生就开始服侍他，现在又轮到我。可是您现在年纪越来越大了，继续让您工作就太不人道了”  
“您是嫌我老了，没用了吗？”老管家立马愁容满面，简直要哭出来。  
“是呀！哈哈哈哈怎么会，我跟您开玩笑的。您已经是我的一个特殊的家人了，如果您愿意，可以继续留在这里生活。在他变成一个合格的管家之前也需要您好好地教导他才行呀”  
“哦，愿上帝保佑您”老管家终于哭得稀里哗啦的，不停地用手帕擦眼泪  
“这句话我今天已经听了两遍了，上帝都要忙死了”

青年被仆人带下去梳洗打扮，换上笔挺的黑色礼服后被重新带回你的面前。  
“啊，看起来非常的合身呢”你绕着他转了一圈，从上到下打量了一番。  
年轻人眼角低垂，一边的短发别至耳后，露出带着银色耳钉的耳朵。礼服衬得他越发高挑挺拔。  
“不愧是我选中的人啊，像一个真正的贵族一样”你由衷地发出赞美，身旁的侍女们也忍不住多看他两眼。  
在他眼中的你身形纤细娇小，穿着薄纱质感的藕色礼服裙，怀里抱着一只小猫，亚麻色的头发温暖又柔软地垂在锁骨上，像玻璃珠一般的灰色眼仁正凝望着自己。

好可爱~想把她亲亲抱抱举高高 o(*≧▽≦)ツ ~ ┴┴他满脑子只剩下这一个念头。他又偷偷多看了你几眼，连心脏都差点跳落一拍。

“对了，忘了问你的名字了，你有名字吗？”  
“嗯，我叫sei”青年腼腆地回答  
“那么sei啊，你愿不愿意留在这里当我的管家呢？每天的工作就是和我一起吃吃饭、喝喝茶、看看书、撸撸猫”  
“哪有您这样哄骗人家的”老管家决定在后辈面前做一个老实人  
“我愿意！！！”  
你早就猜到他会一口答应，没想到的是他说完之后又紧紧地拥抱了你。

3

sei来到你的身边已经有半年之久，他很聪明，学什么都很快，现在也能够做到很好地服侍你。他的卧室就在你卧房的不远处。每天早晨他都会敲开你的房门，侍候你起床穿衣。只是你不知道，在你发懒赖床的时候，他会偷偷地亲你耳朵。他很喜欢喝下午茶的时间，因为只有这时候你才有空闲和他待在一起，你们坐在花园里讨论天气，食物和诗歌。  
不远处的树丛中有玫瑰盛开，圆桌上白瓷茶杯碰在一块叮当作响。

“你探索的目光含着哀愁。  
它们要探明我的心意，  
犹如月亮想要揣测海的深邃。”

他用温柔缓和的声线念出诗句，淡紫色的瞳仁里倒映出你的轮廓。你有时候甚至会对他的出身感到好奇，他所表现出来的学识和礼节并不是普通人能够达到的境地，可是当你问他时，他却只会跟你说自己是个孤儿，从小在福利院长大，因为读过很多书所以头脑很好。

你打了个哈欠，然后坐在椅子上睡着了。因为每天都要花大量的时间来学习政务，你总是感到困倦，这对于一个少女来说实在是过于严苛了。sei心疼地看着你，然后温柔地将你抱回卧房。  
“好孩子，好好休息吧”他低下头在你的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下，然后带上房门走了出去。  
然而，有一位侍女却不小心看到了这一幕。

由于你们之间的关系看上去过于亲密，大家都在说sei其实是公主为了满足自己的欲望而从大街上买来的男宠。  
sei觉得非常地抱歉，因为你从来都没有对他做过什么越轨的事，只是安静而友善地看着他，对他微笑，有时候会像朋友一样对和他开个玩笑而已。  
相反是他一直在肉体上和精神上占你的便宜，从你每天睡醒前的那个早安吻开始，你迷迷糊糊地让他为你穿衣服时不经意的触碰，再到你翻书页和拿茶杯的粉色手指，以及小猫从你裸露纤细的脚踝跳上膝盖时你发出的欣喜的尖叫声......  
他之前是厌恶女性的，在酒馆工作的经历让他感到恶心。但是他却疯狂地想要接近你、触碰你，他知道你脖子上有一颗痣，耳垂非常敏感，早晨醒来睫毛上会挂着泪珠。他每晚都会悄悄进入你的房间，解开你轻薄的睡衣，在你的低吟声中抚摸你的身体，最后从这个燥热混沌的梦境中醒来。

sei想了很久，决定坦诚地告诉你自己确实会产生想要轻薄你的想法，并且他有时候还真就这么做了。  
“作为一个仆人，我有这样的念头和行为是非常恶劣的。您要是觉得生气了，就惩罚我吧。把我赶出去或者让我去死都可以”  
“那么为了惩罚你，你就兼职当我的男宠吧”你笑着捏了捏他的脸，手感和想象中一样软。  
“今天学习得好累啊～sei我可以亲你一口吗？”还未得到同意，你就已经自己凑了上去在他脸颊吻了一下。  
“又有力气继续学习了。好开心，男宠真有用～”  
sei一脸诧异地被你亲了好几下，整张脸都红了。

4

为了你的成年典礼，城堡里不久就要举行一场盛大的舞会。仆人们都在来来回回地忙碌着，或订购酒水食材，或派送请帖。到时候所有王公贵族都会来到这里，你会在舞会上挑选一位年轻的贵族作为自己的未婚夫，这样你才能真正地成为一位年轻的女王。这是家族传统，当年你父亲也是这样娶了你母亲，然后成为国王。  
不知道为什么，今天你书桌上的政务公文看起来着实令人难受，整个心情阴郁又焦灼。  
“sei,帮我把这些垃圾扔掉吧”你把一大摞公文放在他接住的手臂上。  
“可是，这不是......”  
“放心了，我当然还有备份的。我只是暂时不想看到它们了”  
“因为舞会而心情郁闷了吗？”sei是知道这一切的，但是他作为一个仆人却没有办法进行干预。  
“......是呀，我好久没跳舞了,怕自己在舞会上出丑嘛。呃，sei你能不能陪我练习一下呢？”  
“悉听尊便”

你和sei都把各自的鞋子脱了，光脚站在冰凉的大理石地板上。  
两个人先是互相行了个礼，然后你把手搭在他的肩上，他揽着你的腰，才跳了几步你就发现sei比你跳得更差。  
“为什么你的动作可以这么僵硬？？？”  
“我也好久没跳了嘛，而且让我搂着您跳舞我会......”后面半句话的音量渐渐降低，声音小得你都没听见。  
sei怕踩到你的脚，便让你的两只脚踩在他的脚背上。少女洁白纤细的小脚踩在青年的大脚上，粉色的脚趾看起来十分可爱，他抱着你，慢慢踏着舞步，轻柔地哼着舞曲，你却突然哭了起来。

“我父亲以前也是这样教我跳舞的，可是他现在不在了”虽然肩负着整个国家的责任，可你毕竟还只是一个少女，伤心了也会哭。只不过你会忍着，只在最亲近的人面前才表现出柔弱的一面。  
他用手指揩掉你脸颊上的眼泪，把你整个搂进自己怀里，轻轻拍着你的背。怀里的少女小声地啜泣着，因为从小被教育着要隐忍、镇定，所以连悲伤都不敢全部释放出来。  
等到你完全哭够了，甚至还因为哭了太久而开始打嗝。  
sei一边笑着一边拍拍你的背给你顺气。  
“您饿了吗？要不要去吃点东西？”  
“不，我就想sei在一起”你在他怀里使劲地摇着头  
“您这么粘我的吗，可是我还要去工作啊”他宠溺地吸着你头发上的香气。  
“才不放你走呢，你的工作不就是照顾我么”  
sei觉得在某种程度上你已经是一位女王了，你性格中坚定隐忍宽容的那一面，就像牢牢佩戴在你头顶上的一枚王冠。可是他却更喜欢你的另一面，柔软任性娇嗔，那是少女的象征。  
sei不知道你是怎样爱他的，是像女王爱自己的附属物品一样，还是如同少女喜欢自己的恋人。  
他甚至不知道你是不是真的爱他，这时常让他感到悲伤。  
“唔，我只要sei，只想和你一起跳舞”  
“可是在舞会上您要和别人在一起”  
“哼，他们敢来找我我就一个个都把他们踢走”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的！”你抬起头来看他，眼角上还有未褪去的潮红，连睫毛都还是湿的。  
sei抱着你叹了口气，他知道你对他来说过于遥远了，就像庸人眼中的月亮，贫瘠生活里的英雄梦想，永远都不会属于自己，能够有一个单恋你的机会就很好了。

5

在舞会结束之后的某个夜晚，城堡里静悄悄的，像是繁华过后的落寞一般。一轮巨大的满月把天空撕开一个圆形的伤口，幽蓝色的月光透过玻璃窗进来，最后全都躺在地面上。  
sei没有办法入睡，因为公主几天后就要跟一位年轻的公爵订婚了。  
你终究还是走向了另外一个人。sei看见那位公爵牵着你的手，你们在众人面前微笑着，而他却默默地隐匿在人群里。  
在那之后，你转过身去背对着人群仰起头，努力地想让眼泪倒流回去。然后在接下来的几天你都没有好好吃饭，你不敢去见他，他来敲门你也不回答。  
你怕他张嘴一说话你就要哭出来，你心里面全都是背叛带来的罪恶感。

sei起身看着窗外的高悬于天空的月亮，他突然想起之前你给他念过的诗句。

“月亮是位无情的女王  
难以深爱  
我从她的双眼中坠落  
我从她的心魂中坠落  
我从高处摔下  
我被绊倒  
错失了那颗属于我的星辰”

他深深地吸了一口气，这让他感到胸腔里有一阵刺痛。  
寂静的夜里突然响起敲门声，孤独又分离地敲了三下，然后从门缝下面塞进来一张纸。

‘对不起......  
我能进来吗？’  
是你的字迹。

他打开门，你赤着脚走进来，走到月光里。  
他怕你冷，让你披上一条天鹅绒的毯子坐在床上。你抱着自己的膝盖，和他紧紧靠在一起，两个人都没说话，沉默了好久。

“我送您回去吧，您就要结婚了”  
“就让我在这里坐着吧，不要管我”  
......

在那之后你听到有泪水啪的掉落在床单上的声音，然后是自己哽咽的声音。  
“我第一次见你是在肮脏的市场上，我一看见你就想立马到你身边去，可我的身份不允许我这样做，所以我厌恶我自己”  
你擦了一下眼泪继续说：“然后我用一只翡翠镯子买下你，但是啊，我不愿用金钱买下任何一个我热爱的人格和灵魂，可是我除了用钱也没有别的办法能让你走到我身边来。这是我厌恶自己的第二个地方”  
“最后，我是一个没有自由意识的人。我只能在心里瞒着旁人爱你”  
“可以了，不要再说了”他把你抱进自己怀里。  
你还是哭个不停，滚烫的泪水濡湿了他的胸口。

他确定了，你爱他，像一位少女倾慕自己的恋人一样。

等到你的眼泪都哭干之后，他开始吻你。最初是唇瓣之间的轻触和摩擦，发现你并不反感之后便舔吮着你的嘴唇，接着柔软的舌头伸了进来，你马上大胆地回应他，你们在月光之下接了一个绵长的吻。  
他温柔地抚着你的脸颊，托起你的下颚之后又向耳垂和脖子吻去。他吮着你耳朵上那块小小的软肉，舌头又在你脖子那颗痣上停留许久。他的呼吸温热且粗重，热气抚过你的肩窝。  
“您愿不愿意和我......”  
“我愿意，我想要成为你的人”  
得到应允之后，他解开你睡裙领子上的丝带，宽大的领口滑到肩膀上。  
你主动地吻他，让自己压在他身上。  
他看着趴在自己胸口上的少女，肌肤在月光的照射下白得发亮，头发被风吹得顺着腰线滑落，声音因为刚刚哭过而变得沙哑，青涩柔软的胸脯在眼前被挤压得鼓起来。  
他起身将你翻过来压在身下。  
“今晚把控制权交给我好吗？”他温柔地问你  
“嗯”你颤抖着回答  
他又解开你胸前的一个扣子，让胸乳完完全全展露在他面前。  
你害羞地用手去遮挡。  
“您害羞了吗？真可爱”他随即拿开你的小手。  
sei舔舐着你锁骨上轻薄的肌肤，他的大手抚上你的胸前，揉捏着两块还未完全成熟的浑圆。他的吻逐渐向下，舌尖在乳肉上挑起一小块肌肤，然后用嘴唇吮出吻痕，他在你的乳晕旁边留下了如玫瑰花瓣般的印迹。  
“sei...sei...”  
你看着他的动作，害羞地把头埋在他的肩膀上，小声地喊着他的名字  
“您的害羞简直可爱到犯规，我想要得到的东西更多了”  
他一口含住你胸前的小花苞，饥饿地来回吮着它们。  
“嗯......”胸前酥酥麻麻的感觉让你不自觉地开始摩擦双腿，感觉身体变得越来越热，小腹抽搐了一下，睡裙里面越来越湿了。

他抽出一只手将你的裙摆从膝盖上撩了起来，抚摸着你光滑细嫩的大腿内侧，指尖若有若无地触及大腿根上内裤的花边，指腹隔着布料按进早已濡湿泥泞的缝隙。你颤抖着，在他耳边发出小小的喘息声。  
“您想要我了么？”他淡紫色的眼睛看着你，沙哑低沉的声音里面充盈着情欲和诱惑，温热的吐息全都呼在你的耳垂和脖子上。  
“接下来要做的事，对您来说可能有点过激了”他用一只手盖住了你的眼睛。  
你感觉到他先是用手指勾下你系在胯骨上的小布料，然后再从你下身湿润的缝隙中探入，指腹不断地搓揉着你的两片花瓣和花核，中指在找到不断流出黏滑液体的穴口之后伸了进去。  
突然的异物感让你惊慌地抱住他。  
“别怕，只是我的一根手指而已。不会让您痛的”  
细长的手指在少女的身下进进出出，模拟着交合的动作，你的双腿之间越来越湿润，花穴亲吻着他的手指，不断发出声音。  
“哈啊...啊...嗯啊...唔”你发出更为娇软的呻吟，却又慌忙用手捂住。  
“这里只有我们两个人，您不用担心。还有，我很喜欢您刚才的声音”他掰开你捂住嘴的小手，让那暧昧的音符自然而然地释放出来。  
他温柔地吻着你，顺势将第二根手指也伸了进去，没过多久你就被他的抽送带到了高潮，花穴源源不断地流出温热的体液，呻吟也在他手指的逗弄之下变得支离破碎。  
他拨开你被汗水黏在脸上的头发丝，然后吻了你的额头。  
“您可以让我进去了吗？”他试探性地问你  
这时候你才发现他睡裤上凸起的一块地方正抵着你光滑的小腹，感觉又硬又烫。  
“你这样忍着肯定很难受吧？”你心疼地摸了上去，感觉到那物体在自己手上跳动了一下  
“可是我不想伤害您，怕您讨厌我”sei的声音温柔得简直要掐出水来。  
你帮他把睡裤脱了下来，那事物粗长的程度让你吃了一惊，甚至在事后你心里还会感到害怕。可是你太喜欢sei了，小腿下意识就缠上了他的腰，身体不断地扭动着，用花穴蹭着他的肉棒，想让他占有你，充盈你整个身体，要他把喘息声全都埋在你深深的肩窝里。  
“喜欢...sei”你在他棱角分明的锁骨上咬了一口，又用小小的舌头舔着他的喉结，像宣示主权一般。

“可爱又狡猾的坏孩子！”他摁住了你在他腰身上不断抚摸的小手，然后用膝盖压住了你白皙的大腿防止你挣扎，再将自己的肉身慢慢地顶了进去。  
身体像是被剖开一般的疼痛让你又哭了起来，第一次被成年男性入侵的甬道不断地收缩着，sei才进去了一半就被你困住了，他艰难地咬着自己的嘴唇，汗水从他额角上滑落。  
“为什么...会这么痛啊...”你在他怀里小声地哭着  
“因为您还是个孩子”  
“可是我几天前就成年了啊”  
“因为我是您的第一个男人”  
他吻着你，从额头到心口，一遍又一遍。  
等到你逐渐放松，他才决定继续。  
“我要开始动了，您忍着点”  
他缓慢地顶入，温柔地撑开你，又在你的吸附之下小心翼翼地抽离。再次进入时他加重了力度，试图找到你的最大承受范围，来满足自己想要冲撞你的渴望。  
可是你实在是太紧了，他不得不借着手指的辅助撑大你的穴口才能将自己全部都送进去。  
“嗯......好深...”你被sei的动作吓到了，害怕地叫了出来。  
“没事的，别怕”他安慰你，下半身却大开大合地动着，整根送入又整根抽出。你的吸附让sei舒服得连腰都差点软掉，他压在你身上急促地喘息着，不自觉地加快了速度。  
他把你紧紧抱在怀里，发狠地顶着，下身传来交媾的声音暧昧又热烈。你感受到他的灼热在自己的身体里横冲直撞，像是一头野兽。他仿佛是要把与你朝夕相处的日日夜夜中所有的痴恋与渴慕全都发泄出来。

月光下是肉体交缠着的两个人，纤细弱小的少女被身形颀长的青年死死地扣在身下一次又一次用力地顶弄着，连木质床榻也伴随着他的律动发出响声。  
床上的你眼角潮红，睫毛上挂着泪珠，随着他的抽送不断发出带着哭腔的嘤咛声。你感觉到花穴里的肉壁被他撞得开始一阵又一阵痉挛，舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩着。如此激烈的交合晃得你就快要失去意识，只能靠紧紧揪住床单来让自己撑住，可是你的手指却颤抖着越来越没有力气。  
他低头吮着你不断颤动的乳尖，这要命的举动让你不得不哭着向他求饶。  
“哈啊...啊...sei...不要...求你了...”  
他没有理会你，重重地顶了几下之后，他在你软糯的呻吟中去了一次。那些温热的浊液作为欢爱的证明，一部分留在了你的肉体深处，一部分被他带出，黏连在大腿根上。

夜晚过于漫长，连满月都还未离开太远。你不知道sei压着你做了多久，反正目前为止他还没有要停下来的打算。  
sei把你翻了个面，现在他正趴在你背上吻着你凸起的蝴蝶骨，手掌顺着腰线摸上来，两边的乳肉都被他紧紧握住，同时他的下半身也没有停下来。  
“......我好困”你仰起头看他，打了个哈欠  
“最后一次了，做完我们就睡觉哦”sei的声音从头顶传来  
“这已经是第三个最后一次了......”你小声地抗议着，身为王储的威严被他吃得一点都不剩  
你现在已经完完全全属于他了，整个身心无法再交付于他人。  
“sei你这个坏人，害得我都没有办法结婚了！！！”你嘟着嘴抱怨，揉了揉自己被他压红的手腕。  
“我都以身相许了您还是要嫁给别人么？”他用脸颊轻轻蹭着你的肩膀，委屈得像一只猫咪  
“哼！”你像小孩子一样假装生气  
“既然这样的话，就多做几次让您怀上我的孩子，那样您就会对我负责了”他故意用力顶了你一下  
“啊......你坏死了，坏心眼！”  
“开玩笑的，我怎么舍得让您怀孕呢，那样的话小孩子就会从我这里把您抢走了”他从后面用手臂把你整个圈在怀里，紧紧抱着，好像真的怕有人抢走你一样。  
“那么，我的殿下啊，我想求您两件事”  
“你说”  
“您能跟随我回家乡一趟吗？”  
“以及，我们回来之后，您愿意嫁给我吗？”  
你发亮的眼睛已经透露出肯定的答案，在无声的喜悦中你抱着他吻了一下。  
“要是我不愿意呢？”  
“那我就会使手段把您抢走哦”

6

后来你才知道，sei是北方一个遥远国度里最年轻的王子，在他进行长途的异乡旅行时，被人欺骗流落到你的国家。他努力地在酒馆里打工攒钱想要回到家乡，却总是受到别人的欺负。你的突然出现，像是降临到他黯淡无光的生活里的一束白月光。只要每天能和你说说话，碰碰你，听你喊他的名字，他就开心得不行。当他终于攒够了回家的路费时，他却发现自己已经不再想回去。他已经离不开你了，就想待在这里一直和你在一起，为了当你的管家他甚至愿意放弃自己原来的地位，隐瞒身份。  
知道你要订婚的消息之后，他心痛得像被人切开一样。他很想公开自己的身份成为你追求者中的一员，让你知道他也是有资格娶你的。但是他并不清楚你的心意，也许在你眼中他只是个管家和男宠，你并不爱他，只是带着不平等的情感看待他。他痛苦又无奈，甚至想好要瞒着你回到自己的国度去。  
在你哭泣着向他告白的那个月夜，他的心里满是抑制不住的狂喜。你扑向他怀里，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，像是在胸腔里关了一只鸽子。  
当你在他身下，怜爱地触碰他、亲吻他，呢喃着他的名字时，他的理智全面崩溃了；他没有办法再克制自己尽量温柔地对待你，你细瘦的手腕被他抓在手里，掐得通红。他贪心地将自己全都埋进你体内，甬道里剧烈的收缩和吸附让他差点缴械投降，你娇软的求饶声却让他越动越快。月光下你晃动着的胸乳太过诱人，他不假思索地一口含住，只觉得无比酥软和甜美。  
sei觉得只做一次还远远不够，你的体温、你的柔软、你的体香、你的甘美，他都还没有尝够。他接二连三地压上你的身体，亲吻你，爱抚你，将自己撞进你的身体，让你在他身下发出各种可爱的声音。就像他在无数个夜晚的梦境中对你做的那样，只不过那个躺在洁白床铺上的清丽可爱的少女现在是真正地被他触碰着。

最后你终于成为他的妻子，他的爱人，他一个人的女王。  
你们在返乡的轮船上接吻，海水被阳光照成金色，远方的陆地是未知也是新的开始。


End file.
